


I Know It

by SingingMom1716



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingMom1716/pseuds/SingingMom1716
Summary: A quiet moment after the chaos calms.





	I Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charomiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charomiami/gifts).



Retirement felt good. While the kett still loomed on the fringes of the cluster, the Resistance and the Militia made short work of their raiding attempts. The colonies thrived, with Prodromos expanding into a bustling settlement. A monorail, lovingly maintained by Engineer Fawkes, traced a path from the heart of the original outpost hub, around the memorials of Promise and Resilience, all the way to newly-reconciled Advent. Occasional storms brought cool rain, erupting Cora's garden into a multitude of blossoms years ahead of schedule. At long last, Eos was the golden world promised by the Initiative.

Cecilia Ryder and Liam Kosta made their permanent home on the outskirts of Prodromos, in the shadow of the stone arch where they made their leap together. SAM, while still linked deep within her brain, spent most days quietly learning how young relationships matured over time, how the initial fears of having any sort of future softened with each new dawn. Their days fell into a normal-ish routine. Liam kept in touch with Verand and her team as they insured the welfare and safety of the other colonies, especially Taerve Uni, which still struggled despite Voeld's warming. Cecilia traveled to Port Meridian regularly, making arrangements for Scott to come to Eos once he was cleared for space travel again. Though recovered physically, Scott still suffered bouts of memory loss and confusion, so the Ryder Reunion remained on hold.

Every night they spent together, Liam and Cecilia watched the sun set over their arch, his head pillowed on her knees, the better for her to play with his hair as the light spilled in purples and reds across the landscape. The rumble of the water processors mingled with the laughter of children, wrapping around them in a familiar warmth. With a crooked smile, Liam gazed up at Cecilia, reaching up to catch the fringes of her hair,

“I love you...”

Leaning down, Cecilia breathed her answer over his lips,

“I know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by @charomiami picture of Liam and Ryder. I fell in love with it, and so I wrote something for her. :)


End file.
